1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an extendable network structure. More particularly, the present invention relates to an extendable network structure with semiconductor devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Technologies of fabricating semiconductor device have been developed for several decades, and manage to produce integrated circuits used in electronic devices. Such integrated circuits are individually connected through pick-and-place and wire-bonding processes and mounted on a substrate to provide desired functions of the device.
Another approach to fabricate electronic devices is the micro-electromechanical system (MEMS), which combines typical semiconductor processes and mechanical fabrications to accomplish certain functions of gadgets. In this technology, the MEMS gadget is individually equipped on a substrate or an article as well.
Many applications are limited in their scalability as related to the above inflexibility or otherwise. This has made certain circuit applications relatively difficult to implement with a variety of applications, such as those benefiting from large, complex networks and, often, high-density networks. Therefore, there exists in this art a need of a novel and cost-effective structure that would provide a flexible and large-area function.